What If?
by Eastern Rose
Summary: I've being thinking about this one for a while. It'll be just ramdon and funny one-shots. First up, what if Pai was a Mew Mew! Some ideas will be from 30 ways to annoy the TMM characters by Radioactive Rubber Duck
1. Pai was a Mew Mew

**Jazz: A new story I've been thinking about... first is... What If.... Pai was a Mew Mew?!**

**Pai: NANI?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

The sexy lavender haired Alien, by the name of Pai teleported into the green Mews room, or as Kisshu called her, 'Pai's crush'. He looked around, then walked over to her table. Pai picked up Lettuce's pendent, and looked at it.

He looked around, then turned his back to the door.

Pai kissed the pendent, "Mew Mew Pai, Metamorphosis!"

A glow wrapped Pai's body, just as Lettuce stepped in. She froze up, her eyes staring at the glow around Pai.

His clothes faded away, and Lettuce's Mew outfit appeared on him, but in purple. His ears went away, and two porpoise ribbons hung in front of his face. He turned around, coming to face Lettuce.

"...It's not what it looks like!" Pai yelled, his face red.

Lettuce fainted.

* * *

"Pai-san! Stand still!" Lettuce said, her face red.

Pai was standing in front of her, blushing, while Letuce tried to put two mango's down the top half, to make him more women-looking.

She stepped back, and looked at the Alien Mew.

"There.... you look more like a Mew." Lettuce murmured.

Pai crossed his arms, "Gah, now what?"

"Theres a Chimera Animal at the park.. you need to defeat it."

He cursed before walking down the stairs, and outside.

* * *

Lettuce was sat in her room waiting, soon the door slammed open, and Pai stepped in. His hair was all messy, cuts were all over his arms, and legs.

"What happened?!"

Pai fell to the floor, "Kisshu.... is now obsessed with porpoises... HE KISSED ME!" Pai screamed.

Lettuce let out a small giggle, and Pai glared at her.

"G-gomen ne Pai-san."

"Whatever," Pai muttered, "How do I change back?!"

"Ano... think of being a Alien again?"

He closed his eyes, then the outfit disappeared, his Alien outfit appeared again. Without a word, he stood up, and nodded at Lettuce before teleporting away.

Lettuce sighed, "I geuss he'll find out he still has the porpoise ribbons soon."

* * *

Pai appeared in living room of the Alien ship, Taruto stood there with his mouth open, the glass of milk falling to the floor.

"KISSHU!! WHY DOES PAI HAVE TWO PORPOISE RIBBONS?!"


	2. Kisshu was obsessed with a Pokemon?

**Jazz: Oneechan... I updated...^.^; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Kisshu floated around Tokyo, after being kicked out of Ichigo's. He flew over to a small toy and picked it up. It was pale-ish pink and had blue eyes.

He gave it's paw a small sequeeze, tilting his head to the side.

"Mew!"

Kisshu's mouth dropped open a bit, the toy's tail flicked.

"Mew..." He murmured, then the small toy was crushed to his chest, as he started hugging it.

***Few weeks later***

Kisshu sat lazily in his room, holding Mew. He had asked Pai what it was and Pai said it was something from a show called 'Pokemon' or something like that.

He opened one eye as Taruto and Pai teleported in.

"Kisshu..." Pai murmured.

The said Alien, raised an eyeborw.

"GIVE US THAT DAMN TOY!! YOUR SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH IT!!" Taruto yelled.

Kisshu's eyes widened, "NO!! YOUR NOT TAKING MEW-CHAN AWAY!!" Kish yelled, hugging the toy close.

"NOW!" Pai yelled.

Taruto leaped at the green Alien, pining his arms down. Pai grabbed Mew and teleported away.

"IIE!!!" Kisshu screamed, knocking Taruto off.

In the next room, smashing could be heard. Kish quickly teleported next door and horror was written all over his face.

Pai had hold of an hammer and Mew was laying on the table, all broken.

"MEW-CHAN!!" Kisshu yelled, rushing forward.

He picked up the broken toy and held it close, sniffing.

"Such a tragic death." Kisshu sniffed.

Pai sweatdropped, "Baka."

"OOH!! MEW-CHAN!!" Kisshu yelled happily, looking at the doorway.

Pai whipped around and Mew, the real one, stood staring at him. Pai gulped nervously.

"H-hi." Pai stuttered.

Mew screamed and leaped forward, attacking Pai, while Kisshu sat there with popcorn laughing.


End file.
